


all the quiet nights you bear, seal them up with care

by sylvainplath



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Felix attempting to show dimitri his undying love for him, LOTS OF CRYING!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, arm restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvainplath/pseuds/sylvainplath
Summary: “What do you hear, Dimitri?”Felix has just finished tying silk around Dimitri’s eyes. Now, he ties his left wrist to a bedpost, then his right to another.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	all the quiet nights you bear, seal them up with care

**Author's Note:**

> felix fucks dimitri's brains out because he loves him!
> 
> and thank u to smexy Boba for reading over this mess and making sure it was semi decent for posting uwu

“What do you hear, Dimitri?” 

Felix has just finished tying silk around Dimitri’s eyes. Now, he ties his left wrist to a bedpost, then his right to another. It’s soft and its fabric catches on the rough skin of his hands. Sylvain is always telling him to care for his skin better. Dimitri’s neck is resting on several pillows, his hair splayed behind his head across them. He’s bare aside from his briefs, which are damp with sweat. His dick is stiff against them. Before he’d been tied up, he and Felix had been exploring each other. He’s wound up now. A thin sheen of sweat decorates his body, stiff all over.

“I hear… the pillows beneath my head. I heard you tying me to the bed before, I heard my skin scratching against it. It was unseemly. I hear, Goddess, I heard your voice a moment ago but now I hear the sound of your spittle on my fingers.”

“Then what am I doing to you?” Felix pulls away from his hand long enough to say it.

“Kissing my hand. Suckling my fingers.”

In Dimitri’s mind, Felix is nodding. It feels like he is. “And what do you feel?”

“I feel your breath on my hands. It’s warm but my fingers are wet so it’s a bit cold. I - ah, I feel your hands on my ribs.”

“What am I doing to your ribs?”

“You are simply caressing them. Ah, you are pressing into my bones, I think. I suppose that means you are unsatisfied with the state of my body?”

“It’s been bothering me for a while, yeah. You’re too skinny. But,” Felix kisses his ribs. “I don’t mean that I’m not attracted to you. I am.”

Felix pulls up. His lips smack softly over Dimitri’s neck. “I’m very attracted to you, got it?”

“Y- yes.”

Felix kisses Dimitri’s cheek. “Good. Now relax.”

He fiddles around with his clothing, keeping a hand on Dimitri’s chest all the while. 

“I want you to keep telling me what you feel, what you hear. I want you to be specific. And if I’m doing something very right, or very wrong, you _ must _ tell me. I’ll stop if you don’t. I’ll _ know _ if you don’t. Understood?”

Dimitri feels chilled, sinking his backside further into their bed. Felix knows him so well, he is so  _ good _ to him. There could never be another like him.

“Yes. Can I tell you something you may not like?”

Felix sighs warily. “You may.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re really here. So many years you loathed me. Sometimes I feel this is a dream. ...I’m sorry, I just needed to say that.”

Felix plops down on Dimitri’s chest, his hands rest on Dimitri’s shoulders. “I know. But I’ve never loathed you. Never. I know it’s hard for you to believe that and I’m sorry for that. It’s not easy for me, but I’m trying to learn how to show you that I love you in a way you’ll never doubt.” 

“I don’t doubt you,” Dimitri digs his chin lightly into Felix’s hair in lieu of using his arms. “I truly do not. But I find myself in awe. I truly didn’t think this was possible.”

Felix turns his face down into Dimitri’s chest to kiss him there, tiny things along the curves and ridges of his skin. Scars from when they were friends, scars from when they were strangers, scars from when Dimitri was supposed to be dead. Down his navel, his arms coming down to hold him softly by his waist. When he rises, he shakes. Dimitri cannot see him, but he feels it. 

He cups Dimitri’s cheeks. “That’s why I have to make you understand,” he kisses Dimitri’s forehead. “Feel me touch you. What do you feel?”

Dimitri screws his eyes shut behind his blindfold. Felix’s hands roam from his face to his neck and to his chest. He circles the edges of Dimitri’s breasts, not his nipples, but so damnably close to them. Dimitri feels him shift and the next thing he knows for certain is that Felix is pressing his mouth against his nipples. He puffs his warm, warm breath across them, he rakes his nails softly against Dimitri’s sides, he kisses the buds of his chest. He laps at them and pinches them and nips them and then he soothes them. Dimitri is shivering, he’s biting his lip. He moans in a soft, high way. His nipples are so hard and wet, the air around them so cold, it hurts.

Felix pulls away. Dimitri whines, sounding wounded. “Remember, you have to tell me what you feel. What did you feel?”

“I - I felt your lips on me. They are so soft. I felt your teeth bite me so gently, I felt my heart bursting in my own ears, I, I felt your hair on my skin and thought about how I wanted to touch it. I wanted you to untie it."

Felix swallows roughly. “Anything else?”

“I felt myself become so hard under your touch and when your mouth left me I felt like a naked man in a frozen river. And now I quiver for you and beneath this silk my eyes are wet because I need you.”

Felix groans. “Fuck, fuck. You make it so hard to take this slow.”

Dimitri chuckles. “My apologies.” 

“You did so well, though. Keep it up, okay?” Felix’s thumbs draw shapes on Dimitri’s temples.

“ _ Oh _ , I like - I like that. I want to be good for you always,” Dimitri chokes. Felix can feel his arousal pressing against him. 

“You  _ are  _ good for me. I - you always do your best and I didn’t always realize how hard things could be for you but I do now, shit, I see how much of yourself you put in everything and you do it well. You’re so good, you are, you’re good for me and you’re just such a fucking good man.”

Felix is kissing all over his face, panting. Losing his grip simply from telling Dimitri all the ways he adores him. His hips thrust down, seeking some part of Dimitri for his cock to touch. He fiddles around with something, rustling noises all around until Dimitri’s chest is covered. “T-tell me what you’re thinking.”

Dimitri bucks his hips up too, trying to meet him. “I’m thinking that - I think you just let your hair down, yes? And you did it for me. You’re shaking all over me and your breathing, Seiros, you sound so… affected. Because of me. You - you want me. And I think that your smallclothes are covering too much and I want you to take them off.”

“I think I agree,” Felix says. He rises, climbing off Dimitri’s thighs, and shucks them off.

He kneels between Dimitri’s thighs, fingers dipping inside his briefs. He presses kisses to his cock through the fabric. He slides his briefs down slowly, Dimitri whines and pulls at his binds in want. “Please, my Felix.” 

Felix makes a sobbing sound from below him. “Yes,” he mutters, mostly to himself. “Your Felix, huh? Goddess, yes. Your Felix.”

Felix looks up at him imploringly, but of course he can’t see it. “Dimitri, the things you do to me are obscene. How am I meant to worship a goddess who doesn’t care for anyone when I have you? I only believe in you.” 

It steals his breath away. “Felix? What do you mean - “

“I mean what I said,” he growls. “Now stop making me swoon so much so I can suck your fucking dick.”

“I love you.” Dimitri’s voice cracks.

Felix stops still. “I love you too. Let me make you feel good, okay? We’ll talk soon.”

“Okay.” 

So Felix digs his nails into Dimitri’s thighs as he pulls his briefs down the rest of the way. He takes his time to admire Dimitri’s cock, to thumb his slit and hold his balls, to tug him gently and then roughly and then to stop. He parts his lips around the head of his cock and allows himself to sigh around it. Dimitri’s cock is a good thickness, filling Felix’s mouth in a way that makes his eyes roll back and his jaw open without realizing, every time. He isn’t slow or careful about it. He takes Dimitri as far as he can, close to his balls but not quite. Felix has never gotten him all the way down. He’s too damned long. But Felix still has his hands, and they itch to toy his balls until they’re purple. 

That’s what he does. He shoves Dimitri as far back as he can, his face so close to the sweet, dark scent of his groin, gripping Dimitri’s waist in one hand and teasing his balls with the other. Dimitri squirms, wet already, and Felix hears him heaving from the head of the bed. Dimitri is inside him and Felix can taste him, is covered in his own spit and is close to tears for him. He squeezes Dimitri’s hips, digs his nails in, rocks himself forward and back on his dick. It stings and it tastes spoiled but it’s so good. He’s so happy to have Dimitri. He’s so grateful. Not to the goddess, but to Dimitri. For giving him chances despite everything and being patient with him, allowing him to grow up and learn his lessons and always return to him. 

_ I adore you. _

Dimitri smacks his hips up, forcing himself down Felix’s throat further, unintentionally. Felix welcomes it. Dimitri is so hesitant to hurt and rarely allows himself to truly let go. With Felix, he has been getting closer to it, the feeling of Felix’s earnest lust encouraging him. Felix hollows his cheeks and dips his head, throat stretching and burning. Tears flow in fullness down his face now, and he cannot breathe much, but he is happy here, at Dimitri’s feet, choking him down like the precious treasure he is. He wants to keep his eyes open and look at him in his pleasure, he wishes to see him wriggle like a caterpillar, to see it with perfect clarity. But tears spill from his eyes so he can’t see clearly anyway, and he’s an overwhelmed, sensitive mess right now, so he closes them. 

Dimitri is close to coming. He’s vocal when he’s close, he’s loud and shameless. He pleads with Felix for “more, more, y-yes,  _ oh _ ,” and fucks his mouth like a plea. He’s asking for more with every touch of his skin and tear that dries on his face. Felix is struggling to remain upright, soaking himself just from the pleasure of having Dimitri in his mouth. He wants to drink up the smell of him, so hot and damp, so heady. There is no one,  _ no one _ , like him. Felix’s abdomen clenches and he knows he’s going to come and he’ll be exhausted when it’s time to fuck Dimitri, but he’s so good. Felix loves him so terribly. He moans openly around his cock, becoming rough on his balls,  _ squeezing _ and teasing. 

“Felix, I can’t keep this u- up. I need to c - “ 

Felix groans assent from his place beneath. He nods his head. 

“Felix, I wish I could hold your hand.”

That shouldn’t hurt, but it does. He has a goal tonight, but still. He pulls off. “Later, Dima, is that okay? Af- after this, I’ll hold your hand until you cry, okay?”

“Fe-lix,” he croons, when Felix takes him back in. Felix rocks with no finesse and moans around him and they writhe together. Felix is going to come any second. 

“Oh, Felix, y-es,” Dimitri sobs, a bit suddenly, his hips fucking into Felix one last, brutal time as his seed shoots down Felix’s throat and it’s perfect. Felix almost gags and cries out because then he’s coming too, spilling into their bed on their pretty blue sheets. 

“That wasn’t planned,” Felix huffs when he’s coherent enough to lift his head from Dimitri’s crotch.

Dimitri shifts his thigh to make Felix more comfortable. “You came.”

“I did,” Felix nods. “Do you… have any idea why? It’s fine if you don’t. I just - thought I’d ask.”

“... Is it because it’s me?”

Felix’s eyes water. “Yes. It’s because it’s you and I love you and I’ve always loved you. I’ve never wanted anyone else, do you hear me?” 

On shaky knees, Felix tries to face him. “I don’t think you realize how much. And that’s my fault, but I need you to know. I want you so much I only need to look at you to come undone. I know your plan is that we stay lovers for life, but if - if we don’t. I’ll be happy for you moving - when you move - on but there won’t be anyone like you ever again for me. That’s not to make you feel bad, it’s to show you what you are to me.”

He gulps. Catches his breath. “Now tell me how you feel.”

“I want to touch you and hold you. My heart aches for you in my arms. I want to look in your eyes and tell you how much I reciprocate and apologize for my miscommunications too. Tell me how _ you _ feel, Felix.”

Felix wails, a brief sound but his hurt stuffs in the air around them.

“Come here for a moment, Felix,” Dimitri coos. 

Felix settles on Dimitri’s chest. He wraps his arms around Dimitri’s waist and hides his face in his neck. 

“It’s alright. Rest a moment.”

Felix sniffles in his arms. It’s all a bit much for him, all these feelings and his orgasm. He does rest a moment, nuzzling himself under Dimitri’s chin. His head’s movement is not limited, so Dimitri shields Felix from the world by hiding him beneath his jaw and hair. 

“Felix, let me tell you how I feel. I need you to touch me when I tell you to. Will you do that for me?”

“Stupid, I’ll do anything for you.” 

“Touch my face.”

Felix runs a hand across Dimitri’s blindfold, his other hand stroking his neck. Down his nose, playing with his lips. Dimitri’s lips part and his tongue pops out, taking Felix’s finger in this mouth. “You haven’t kissed me today. Do you want to?”

Felix is upon him in a moment, holding his cheeks tightly in his hands, lips over Dimitri’s. Dimitri laughs quietly, kisses him deeper. Felix tongues at his lips; Dimitri parts them and Felix could cry. He kisses Dimitri all the time, but it’s different right now. The air in their room is so charged, it is dark but it glows and it’s so sweet, so warm. His mouth is soft, soft, so soft around Felix. It is a special pleasure to have him. His jaw is stubbled from two days of being too busy to manage it, tickling Felix’s face. It’s nice in its rarity. Dimitri sighs for him, unable to see him, seeking to be closer. He’s content and his chest rumbles with his sweet whimpers. Felix loosens his hands on Dimitri’s face so he can pet his face, smoothing the places on his face where his stress is always most visible.

They part and Felix has to take a minute to breathe, because he didn’t realize how long he was kissing Dimitri for. It’s almost embarrassing, but he’s found it hard to be properly embarrassed with Dimitri these days. A man cannot be expected to be cold in the face of his first and always. 

“I think you do love me. The way you hold me now is different than it was when we first tried to reconcile. And I know that you loved me then. I would not have known without you, however. Do not discredit yourself where you have succeeded. We both struggle with communication, but as you said, I see your efforts. I love you more for them each time. You want me to understand, and I want you to understand that _ I do _ .”

Dimitri clears his throat. “Would you be willing to untie one of my wrists? It is very hard not to hold you.”

“...Fine.” Felix unties his right wrist and immediately Dimitri holds Felix’s head tenderly. 

“I didn’t always know and I still find myself astonished at the extent of your love. Thank you for spending so much time trying to let me know. You’ve grown up too, you know.”

It’s good Dimitri’s still blindfolded, because Felix is crying. Just a little. All his fucking life has lead up to this. 

“Now, listen to me. Touch where I tell you, alright? Even better, in my stead, tell me what you see.”

It’s sweet of him to save Felix’s dignity by turning around their game. He needn’t, of course. Felix is hardly going to feel shame in it now. But he’ll listen. “Alright.”

Dimitri’s arm settles at Felix’s shoulders. “Touch my thighs. I can’t see, what’s there?”

“Bite marks from me. They’re red and swollen, some of them will bruise, but you’ll be fine.”

“I see…” Dimitri kisses his hair.

“You’re all sticky. I came all over the bed, so… And you came all over yourself.”

“What does it look like?”

“You’re completely drenched in semen, what more do you want me to say about it? You’re a mess. Absolutely littered in marks from me.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m happy,” Dimitri moans quietly. “Lower, will you? Just a bit.”

Felix’s hand drifts lower, lower until he’s got a handful of balls. He plays with them until Dimitri starts squirming and his cock starts to harden once again. “I know we just did this but I want your balls in my mouth.”

Dimitri, the fool, is blushing. Spread open and marked by another man already, edging Felix into taking him, he has the audacity to blush.

“I - I would love that, but I… well, I have been dreaming about you inside me for days, you see…” 

“Oh yeah? Why didn’t you say anything?” Felix squeezes them once more before he drifts his hand to the line of Dimitri’s ass. Dimitri chokes.

“I h- have a duty to my kingdom. Work f-first,” he says.

“That’ll never be done. You should tell me next time you want this, got it? Everyone needs a little break.”

“Anyway, I’m looking at your ass now. It’s so pale. Now I'm spreading you apart, I see your pink asshole. Your arm’s free - think you can grab the oil? It should be by your head.”

Dimitri clambers for it awkwardly. He almost drops it before he can pick it up, but he successfully hands it down to Felix. Felix dips his fingers into the bottle and warms it up between them. He’s had cold lube before, and it’s fine, but… he’d like to give Dimitri the softer things in life. He’d never mention it, it’s a silly thing. Dimitri’s face screwing in pleasure instead of discomfort is its own reward, not only for Dimitri; it is Felix’s private pleasure. He kisses Dimitri’s perineum.

“Think you’re ready?” He looks up at Dimitri, who has his hand on his own breast. Dimitri nods.

“Please don’t make me wait much longer, beloved.”

Felix won’t. He’s waited long enough.

So Felix holds him, feels him, his scars and his muscle and his softness. Slides a finger around him, edges in with gentleness. Perfunctorily, he moves in and out, feeling near the area of his prostate. But he’ll not tease him with just a finger. That’s terrible, if it were Felix, he’d be cursing Dimitri. He dips in another, carefully, and another, curling. 

“ _ Felix _ ,” Dimitri pleads. “Please just. F-fuck me.” 

Felix looks up. Dimitri’s hair is soaked with sweat, draped over his blindfold. His mouth is open and he pants, his lips red and bitten. “Fuck, yeah, okay.”

Dimitri’s a hell of a lot taller than Felix, so it’s tricky getting into the right position. He wants Dimitri on his back, even though it won’t be easy, so he’ll have to suck it up. He leans over him, face by his chest, to align himself. Dimitri’s legs swing over his shoulders and his free arm clings to Felix’s hair, not pulling, only trying to embrace. Felix enters him slowly, gradually. Dimitri whines, tangling his fingers in Felix’s hair, which is long and falls over Felix to drape Dimitri’s chest. He takes his time to enjoy the feeling of pressure enveloping him, Dimitri’s moans when he enters, how he mewls when he’s fully inside. His head tossing back when it’s good, his lips biting blood. Felix rocks inside him, right against his prostate but gentle enough not to overstimulate. 

Dimitri is losing himself, whimpering and yelling as Felix picks up speed. Warm and hot and tight,  _ why is he so tight _ . His thighs wrapped around Felix’s face, his clenching hole. It’s so good and too much. Felix’s hips fuck erratically, losing his rhythm and steadiness and seek instead to make Dimitri scream. Over and over.

“Felix, Felix, please,” Dimitri blubbers, his free hand listlessly trying to find the right way to hold Felix within his binds. “You’re so good to me, I need you,  _ Felix _ !”

Felix can’t take it any longer. He’s so fucking close, and Dimitri is flailing all around him, his scent in the air and his legs in Felix’s hair and Seiros be damned. Truly, she’s wretched. So Felix surges upward, taking Dimitri so quickly he has no time to even expect it, and rips his blindfold off, stares right into his beautiful eyes. Felix looks at him like a madman, his hair a wreck around his bright, desperate eyes. 

“Fuck, Dimitri, I-’m going to untie your arm. Just hold me.”

Dimitri nods. Felix undoes the bind and Dimitri wastes no time embracing him, tightly, spurting and sobbing on himself. “Felix, I can’t take much more of this.”

“Good.” 

Felix fills him with such care, pours his love in every thrust and how carefully it’s angled to be the sweetest for Dimitri. His arms buckle and Dimitri contorts his waist in an ugly way so he can kiss Felix, looking into his eyes with such warmth that Felix can’t take it. His blood roars in his ears and screams and that is that. He comes inside Dimitri as he shakes violently and fucks him madly with all he has left. Dimitri sobs, shouting his name with such volume that someone has surely heard them, and the next thing Felix knows as he falls against Dimitri’s chest is his curse as Dimitri comes all over them both.

Felix stays on his chest, messy and tired. He’s happy. He hopes Dimitri is too. He looks up at him, brushing his hair out of his own eyes and holding Dimitri. “Was that good?”

“You know that it was,” he says. His eyes are closed. His lips are smiling, a little. 

“Are you… happy?”

“I  _ am _ . I feel loved.” 

Felix could cry. But he’s done that all night. “Thank the Goddess. I’m… really trying. Because I think you’re worth everything I have.”

“I know. It’s a process and this meant everything to me. Everyday I feel it more.”

“Hell, I’m tired. Are we good for now? I know we’ve got to talk more but I’m passing out. I promise I’ll do it in the morning. Love you,” Felix wipes the cum off their chests with a shirt. He’ll throw it away, it’s fine. 

“Yes, certainly,” Dimitri turns over to hold Felix in his arms on the bed. “And I love you also. I love you so very much.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Felix mutters. 

“You just spent the entire evening saying the very same thing to me!” Dimitri laughs in disbelief. Felix’s heart swells to hear him make such carefree sounds.

“Yeah, but - just. Just go to sleep!” Felix grumbles, but he’s holding Dimitri’s hand. 

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> @sylvainplath on twt. 
> 
> i just wanted them to cry ok???


End file.
